The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides for automatic standpipe pressure control in drilling.
In managed pressure drilling and underbalanced drilling, pressure in a wellbore is precisely controlled by, for example, controlling pressure in an annulus at or near the earth's surface. However, in some circumstances (such as in well control situations, etc.) it may be desirable to control wellbore pressure by controlling pressure in a standpipe connected to a drill string.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that advancements are needed in the art of wellbore pressure control.